


After the War

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Post - Deathly Hallows, Post-Hogwarts, Reconciliation, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-18
Updated: 2011-01-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1828192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	After the War

"Wanna grab a bite? Get a cuppa?" Potter asked, as if seven years of animosity didn't weigh heavily on both of them.

"I doubt that's a good idea." Draco stepped back but the expression on Potter's face forced Draco to confess what he was thinking. "This thing between us, it's complicated."

Potter grinned at that. "Actually, I've taken care of the complicated part. This is easy." He reached for Draco's arm and gave it a squeeze. "We left those schoolboys behind at Hogwarts." 

Draco nodded. In a single moment, Potter gave him what he'd craved all his life. 

Acceptance.


End file.
